Current Long Term Evolution (LTE)-based networks include a variety of devices, such as eNodeBs (eNBs), mobility management entities (MMEs), packet gateways (PGWs), and serving gateways (SGW). Current Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and LTE standards require the PGW to function or serve as an anchoring point for any user equipment (UEs). However, the PGW anchoring function is static and cannot be combined with the functionality of the SGW, the MMEs, and/or the eNBs. Furthermore, anchoring UEs (e.g., anchoring bearer paths associated with UEs) at a particular PGW increases transport cost and resource utilization at the particular PGW. This causes network transport and PGW resources to be inefficient at handling large traffic loads exchanged between at least two eNBs when a UE is roaming and the UE's bearer path is localized to the nearest eNB.